


red rose for your thoughts?

by antoekneestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, sambucky - Freeform, stevetony is really really just a bit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark
Summary: Bucky Barnes made a mistake. He accidentally told sam about his feelings for him. But now he finds himself in a predicament. He keeps finding these red roses everywhere. They’re somehow placed  in places he’ll always see, and they all hold a small message in them. All from a mysterious sender.Well he’s going to find out who has been leaving him red roses all over.orBucky Barnes is an idiot when it comes to feelings, and Sam Wilson finds a way.





	red rose for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the #ripavengersprompt on twitter. The prompt for day 1 is “a flower a day helps the love to stay”
> 
> Tell me if you like it!

It was late in the night. The lights were mostly coming from the outside, where the city is still as gleaming as ever through the floor to ceiling windows. The coffee table is messy, bottles and glasses lay on it, along with some pizza boxes and game controllers. It’s a sort of tradition for Sam and Bucky, the two of them just hanging out together, sometimes talking, a lot of times not talking. Usually, the night ends with either one of them going back to their respective bedrooms. But that night, the pair decided to have a try on asgardian mead, courtesy of Thor. Both men was then found laying on the couch, heads right next to each other. Sam has been drowning on and on about what the new government is doing wrong, something Bucky isn’t all to familiar with yet.

Bucky is starting to get a headache from hearing Sam’s speech for the last ten or so minutes. He just wants him to shut up. So bad. Bucky is probably drunk, but then again, he sort of forgot how it felt. And how  good it felt. So he could just be fooling himself. Bucky blinks his eyes open, trying to adjust to the light, he fully turns to Sam.

“Wilson shut up.” 

“No you shut up,”

Bucky takes one metal finger, his index finger, and raises it up to Sam’s mouth to shush him.

“Seriously Sam, I want to tell you something,”

“What?”

“I like you” Bucky grins, aloof. 

“...you what?” Sam asks, his volume a little louder.

“Like you.”

“Do you mean it?” Bucky doesn’t know what it was about the sentence that made him feel queasy. Was it interest? Acceptance? Disgust? His brain is too hazy to properly process Sam’s tone and expression. Bucky sits up promptly. He’s panicking.  Why on earth did I say that.  And so, Bucky runs.

————

Sam woke up on the couch alone. Alone and with a headache. And a pillow to his face.

“Natasha?”

“Sam,”

“Get up bird man, Bruce’s making breakfast”

Sam groans, but he sits up anyways. If Natasha Romanoff tells you to get up, you get up. Sam rubs his eyes with the balls of his fist and he... actually wakes up. Maybe it’ll be a good day after all, he thinks to himself. But then he remembered last night.

“Oh shit.”

“What’s up”

“Oh nothing, just my back.”

“Maybe you should get it checked out, signs of aging you know?”

Sam rolls his eyes but snorts at the joke anyways. Natasha walks with him to the breakfast bar, and he knows that she sees that he’s distracted. And he knows that she probably knows that it’s about Bucky. Truthfully, Sam can’t get over what Bucky told him last night, it almost makes him feel like a giddy teenager again. But at the same time he’s confused, because why did Bucky run? Maybe he’ll ask him at breakfast.

————

Breakfast as it turns out, was a lonely affair. Steve and Tony weren’t there. But most importantly, Bucky has been absent all day. Sam knows this because he’s been looking for him all day. He’s not in the gym, not with Tony, not with Steve, not in the staff floors, not in any of the labs, not in SHIELD, and after tiredly searching in all of the usual suspects and not finding out anything, Sam is tired. Maybe he’ll show up at team dinner, it’s that day after all.

When the time for team dinner rolls around, Bucky  still is nowhere to be found. Steve told him not to worry and that he’s seen Bucky in the gym a few times today, and all around the tower. But that’s just crazy isn’t it? Because Sam hasn’t even seen a  single hair of James Buchanan Barnes for the day, anywhere. 

Sam let’s it go. But then it goes on for days. At this point he’s just annoyed. All he wants is to  talk to the man. Why is it so goddamn  hard  to do.

“Do you think Bucky is avoiding me?” Sam asks Natasha over a plate of french toast.

“What makes you think so?” She raises her eyebrow, enquiring him to tell her more.

“So this one night, Bucky and I, we got drunk. And then he told me he liked me. Which I totally didn’t expect and which I totally feel good about? Because you know. And then he ran. And I haven’t seen him for days.” 

“I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding you, then.”

Sam buries his head into the table. “Do you think I did anything wrong?” He asks Natasha, his voice a bit muffled.

“You know you didn’t. He’s scared.”

Sam has been thinking about it all day, being in Tony’s workshop doesn’t help. That’s because Bucky’s arm- a prototype for it at least is there, and Tony was working on it when he came in. Now, all he can think about is that finger- that one metal finger on his lip. The feel of it, and what came after. 

“Hey Mcfly, whatcha staring at?” Tony throws a ball of paper at him.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Sam crosses his arm as he shakes his hand.

Tony gives him a look, like he doesn’t buy it. “Just... thinking about Bucky.”

“So guy troubles huh?”

“Actually, yeah. If Steve gets mad at you, what do you do?”

“Roses, dinner, make-up sex. It’s really nice actually.” 

Well Bucky won’t even talk to him, so it’s not like he’ll be able to make that happen. Unless... of course.

“Stark, you’re a genius.”

——————

Bucky just finished a sparring session with Steve. Fighting with his best friend is actually nice. They’re both pretty equal in terms of strength and speed. Not only that, but growing up together means they know each other better than almost anyone else. The combination of those traits make Steve and Bucky the perfect pair to seek each other out for heated spars throughout the day.

Bucky undresses for the shower. He hates the way his shirt sticks to his body right now, and also the fact that it’s reeking of swear and smell, gym hazards. When he steps in, the shower is steaming. The hot water trickles on his skin giving him a feeling of relaxation. When you’re alone in the shower, there’s only so much you can do. Most of the time, he lets his mind take a ride. But then, it all goes back to Sam. Sam is beautiful. Sam is amazing, Sam makes him laugh, makes him feel whole. Bucky likes sam. Heck, maybe be loves him. But he knows that he hurts people, he knows that he’s undeserving. So just being friends with Sam? That means the world to him. And now, well he probably fucked that up.

When Bucky steps out of the shower, his mind is still filled with thoughts of Sam. There’s simply no getting him out of his mind. When he goes to pick up his clothes, now fully clothed. He find something strange. He picks up a stick of red rose, with it comes along a card with a simple ‘ hi ’ on it. Well, that’s weird. Bucky grabs the rose and walks to his room. He lies on his bed, inspecting the rose, trying to find clues about it. There’s nothing suspicious about it, and that’s what creeps him out the most. Maybe he can ask someone to test it tomorrow? But it’s late right now, no one would be up. Except, maybe Steve and Tony. No, don’t go there, he thinks. And so, Bucky sleeps with the thoughts of an unsettling rose.

Avoiding Sam means adopting a new routine. He wakes up and gets breakfast, and then he goes to the gym. By the time he’s at the gym, Sam is either asleep or having breakfast, which means the space is given. He showers, and then he goes about his day milling around. Bothering other avengers, reading, or learning more new things. Now, Bucky isn’t as lost as Steve, his time as the winter soldier allowed him to take in cultures and information through it. But there’s still so much that he missed. Twice a week, he goes to a cemetery in Brooklyn. His mom and sister are both buried there. Today is one of those days. He goes to the cemetery alone, not many people know about his family, the ones that  he  left behind. Bucky leaves them fresh flowers, and he stays to talk, he figures they’d appreciate it.

When he goes back to the tower, he figures he’d resume the book he was reading yesterday. He grabbed the book off a table only to see a stick of rose replace his bookmark. ‘ Another one?’ This time the card in the rose read one simple word. ‘ Listen’

“Tasha,” he calls out her name, aware of the sudden presence behind him. “Did you... leave this?” He asks her.

“Of course not, James.” 

“Do you know who did?”

“Maybe.” And with that Natasha trails off, leaving an even more confused Bucky in her trails.

It’s been a week. Every single day of the week, Bucky has found a stick of rose conveniently put in his path. He did end up getting the rose analyzed, and it came out clean. The roses were just normal roses. It seems that the person who’s giving him the roses holds no malicious intent towards him. But what exactly is the purpose of the rose giving? 

Each of the rose came with simple worded messages. Messages that, if implied to him actually makes sense. If the purpose of the roses are to send him a message, why not make it easier? Why not a letter, or better yet, and actual conversation. Bucky isn’t going to lie though, he likes being given roses, he likes the fact that sometimes the messages are gentle reminders and sweet-nothings. It almost makes him happy and appreciated. Someone cares enough to know where to place the roses where he’ll actually find it, at times when he needs them. Okay, he’s happy. But he’s also really curious.

Bucky doesn’t know how to find out who the rose giver is. A practical way would be to ask everyone at team dinner, but... Sam needs space, doesn’t he? Maybe Bucky will just leave a note on the fridge.

—————

Sam certainly didn’t expect that Bucky, out of all things, would put up a note on the fridge asking for the person who’s been giving him roses to just come and talk to him. The rest of the team looks at Sam after reading the note, basically ganging up on him.

“Look, he was the one who avoided me.”

“Oh god you’re both stupid.” Natasha groans.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Just go, Sam.” Steve ushers Sam away.

Sam wasn’t really planning on talking to Bucky. He was kind of hoping that Bucky would come to him. To talk. But this should work too? Sam grabs the stick of red rose meant for today, and goes to the spot. It’s the living room, on the couch. With a strong sense of deja vu, Sam stays. Usually he would leave the rose and leave, but today, he’s going to... face Bucky. Because Bucky asked.

Sam is hopeful, maybe. But then, Bucky walks in and does a pivot at the sight of him.

“Bucky, wait.” He calls out. Thankfully, Bucky turns around. “Here.” Sam sticks out his hand, his hand that’s holding a stick of rose. Bucky’s eyes widen with recognition and he steps forward, he walks nearer towards Sam and carefully takes the rose as if it were a fragile item.

“It’s you?”

“Of course.”

Bucky inspects the flower, and he finds the card. His heart is about to burst. He reads the words over and over, trying to fantom wether or not it’s actually real.

“...i like you too?” Bucky asks Sam hesitantly.

“That’s right James Barnes, I like you too.”

“You do.” It’s evident that Bucky is surprised.

“I do.” Sam smiles cheekily at Bucky. “You were avoiding me, and you ran. You frustrate me so much I could kiss you right now.”

“Okay.” At this, Sam raises his eyebrows.

“I can kiss you?”

“Yes.” 

The two comes closer to each other, nose touching. And then, their lips touch. At first it’s soft, and then it slowly deepens, they kiss. And they stay. When they part, they’re both smiling, satisfied, happy.

“Barnes, you’re an idiot”

“For the record, I like daisies.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways Sam gives Bucky the flowers everyday now. Please leave a comment and or a kudos if you liked it! They give me joy!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/antoekneestark%E2%80%9D)


End file.
